Fatum: Three Meaningful Last Words
by Spring-and-Winter
Summary: An angel meets a demon along the bad side of the tracks and falls into his web of lies that end results will prove to be her demise.


Fatum

(Three Meaningful Last Words)

Character(s) Doug TenNapel

**Author's note**: I noticed that, as well as with Barkmeat, there are next to none fan fictions about Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffle's mother, Audrey. This is too bad; I always thought Audrey loved her children a lot while she was around and wish she had gotten more screen time on the show. It would've been nice to know what had happened to her.

Then again, I guess if the creator(s) did then this story wouldn't have happened. Still though…it would've been nice…

Anyway, like "Fresno", this sort of ties into "On Thin Ice", but again it is only mentioned and I thought that I should detail what happened exactly.

For those who are weak hearted, and I mean _really_ weak hearted because I don't think this came out _too_ sad but who knows, read ahead at your own choice.

_Breathe easy now…_

_In…out…_

_In…out…_

_In…out…_

The calico suddenly lurched forward, paws folded over her stomach, a good, decent swelling size, but not for long. Something had just come unhinged inside her like the world's heaviest anchor and she mewled, an equivalence of a groan in the feline dictionary. There was no question as she curled around herself, on her side in the recently folded, warm clothes in the whicker basket hamper.

It was undoubtedly time.

The real question was where to have them; Hovis would certainly be displeased, for a nice way of putting it, is she does it here in the clothes he just finished doing.

Audrey regained composure, lifting her head up and peering around the living room (Hovis had been doing the folding in here this rainy afternoon). She estimated the distance it would take to get from where she had been snoozing, where she was shocked into wakeful awareness, but judged that the distance was too far to get to her bed. The bed had been bought specifically for this moment, but that was situated in the room down the hall and just down stairs, in the actual laundry room. There was no chance of getting there with the tugging in her abdomen unless she wanted to do this while walking.

That was clearly out of the question for safety reason.

The brown and orange patch calico eyed the room, a small sweat breaking out, when her eyes settled on the sofa. It was a love seat, violet bluish, and had enough room for someone to slip under; particularly someone of her capability.

Audrey sighed; the jab in her middle adding in its own input. She crawled over the rim of the hamper and landed with surprisingly lack of difficulty. She shakily wobbled over, one paw on her stomach. Sharp kicks were felt against her palm.

_Damn…impatient to come out are we? _Audrey smiled, but it turned into a grimace when a couple more kicks were made known. _Okay, okay…in a moment now…_

The female cat slid under the sofa, positioned herself on her side, leveling her rampant heart beats. Her eyes gazed across the floor boards, towards the opening of the doorway. Hovis was given the rest of the afternoon off and wouldn't be expected anytime soon. Where he decided to spend this, Audrey found herself wondering for god knows why, it was unknown. Though Audrey supposed that was not the concern at the moment.

Something pulled her from the inside out and once more her body spas the tiniest bit. She forced herself to remain stretched out though. It would be made difficult is she wasn't and in a matter of minutes it would be over anyway.

_Breathe in and out…_

_In…out…_

_In…out…_

From outside, the rhythmic drizzling of the rain drops slowly came to a stop, the clouds, dark and brewing up a storm, settling first to a calming, smooth, grey tone. The pigment then seemed to leak into oblivion though and revealed pure white clouds, like newly fallen storm. A break formed and as the white curtain dispersed, a spotless blue sky was revealed. Off in the shelters of trees rooted nearby, birds tweeted and chattered to one another in happy chimes.

From within the mansion, within these minutes, in a living room, an exhausted, but emotional cat was beside herself as she moved herself to her bed in the laundry room. She laid down, curling up on it. She gazed with an instantaneous love down at what-who-she had carried with her by the scruff of their necks.

They laid up against her, side by side, eyes almost too large for them and pupils wide with a comical wonder. Yellow, blue, and dark grey eyes stared up, and, though differing significantly in appearance, the three shared a similar smile, with tiny teeth showing.

Audrey returned the smile with a motherly one. Wrapping her long tail, grey striped, around all three as a sort of blanket for them, she watched over as the three yawned, one after the other, already tired; watched as the three snuggled up even closer, practically on top of one another, against her. Audrey leaned over, just as the young ones drifted off into their first sleep, and pecked their heads. She chuckled silently when their ears twitched as she whispered into their ears, words inaudible to those whoever would pass.

Audrey yawned herself. Cracking her neck, she lowered down, eyes watching precariously over her kittens until her lids refused to stay open another second. She fell asleep with a smile.

…

**Four Months Later **

Audrey stretched as she came outside, stopping just before the first step on the front stoop. Relaxing her shoulders, she gazed up at the sky.

The day was, in a word, beautiful. The sky had not a cloud to stain its clean canvas, the spring had fully blossomed into its simplicity green shades, and the birds had the song in them, their timed chirps sanctified perfectly. Hovis ha done a wonderful job with the flower bed, as he usually does, only this season was exceptionally well done. Her favorite flowers, petunias and lilies, stuck their petal heads up as though they were saying hello.

Audrey smiled wider, all the more happy. She was about to walk down the front stairs when a young voice stopped her mid-step.

"Mama, where are you going?"

Audrey turned, looking over her shoulder. She turned fully when she saw who it was. She crouched to his eye level, inviting the kitten to come over with her ever present motherly smile.

The grey kitten stumbled over, Audrey catching him in time when his too long of a tail at the moment got in the way of his white back feet. She held him out at arm's length, not too far. She gazed down at him, her eyes the same color as his; dark but warm.

"Mama is just going out for a walk honey," she explained in her soft, but not at all patronizing tone. She ruffled her son's head, who giggled. "Don't you go worrying about me now; I'll be back before you know it."

The grey kitten smile a smile only the young and innocent could do. "Okay Mama; see you later."

Audrey leaned down and gave a kiss to the top of his head. "In a while crocodile;" she stood, straighten down her fur and proceeded down the stairs.

The kitten called out, "I love you Mama!"

Audrey, stopping on the sidewalk, turned back and saw her youngest son waving with an uninhibited, frantic arc; a goofy, childish smile was spread across his little face.

Audrey mimicked her son's wave, laughing good heartedly. "As I love you and your brothers; you tell them that."

Then she was gone, strolling along the sidewalk.

…

The day stretched on, the shadows growing longer from the roots of the buildings and street lamps. The sun had sunk considerably lower, burning a blistering red and beating down on those who were still out; which weren't very many now.

Audrey wished she hadn't taken the back roads that day. Normally she took the usual route home, where the main street was. However, when one has three babies waiting at home for her, a mother will now and then make a short cut; down an alley; when it was only an hour or two before the night hit.

Never had she felt so worn out, not even when she was delivering her children that day. Her legs felt like cement from the running she was forced to do when she came across _him_ at the railroad tracks, wanting to try a new walking path. _He_ had been on the other side, walking in her general direction. He had spotted her quick enough and had worn this devastatingly charming, devilish grin; had mocked the gentleman agenda with his politeness, his doting on her lovely looks.

Why hadn't she sensed the wolf behind the mask? She was normally so good when detecting the illness in others. Perhaps, as she was not as young as she used to be, she was becoming rusty.

Audrey slumped against the wall of the building she came across in the alley, wheezing and nearly on the verge of angry tears at her stupidity for trailing off the course. She gripped her side, lifted her hand away, saw the blood staining her palms and fingers, and groaned laughter. Three horrendous gashes ripped across her side, arcing downward to where the curve of her hip was. It bled profusely and no amount of pressing her hands to it will stop it.

Her ears flicked as the Monster walked up from behind her, his laughter like ice. Audrey didn't flinch or stiffened when his fingers danced along the width of her slender ears or when his voice, scratchy and rough, spoke into them in mockingly love.

"Audrey…it's rude to excuse yourself without even saying it."

Rude hands lifted the feline up from around her waste and Audrey found herself air born. Her head cracked when she landed back down, crashing into the trashcans placed out back. Her ears ring with the metallic clang, her head swimming with the headache she got from the impact.

Audrey rolled to her hands and knees, one hand pressed into the side of her head. She wasn't sure yet, but judging from the stickiness that slick down the side she was bleeding. She raised the other hand, trying to wipe the disorientation away by rubbing it. As she did, a memory came to the forefront of her mind.

_A short black kitten whose fur was ruffled from being washed was pouting; his skinny arms were crossed across his chest. His eye eyes stared up at her in disapproval of being succumbed to this brand of treatment._

_Audrey had simply chuckled at her eldest. "Now don't look at me like that," she said sternly, but kindly, "How are you ever going to have the cleanest and nicest fur if you don't wash it?"_

Audrey's eyes began to be misty. "Mr. Blik…"

The she cat's fur bristled when she felt that looming figure of the Monster, his shadow folding in around her, seeming to suffocate the unfortunate mother.

Audrey drew a sharp breath in when the Monster dug his unclipped nails, nails that had a definite hook to them, into her scalp and lifted her off her feet. The Monster's crooked smile met her scrunched up one, his body shaking with that empty, chilling laughter she knew he had.

Audrey didn't need to check in with her senses to know that he oh so enjoys watching her writhe in pain.

The Monster should've gone out for baseball or some other sport because when he threw her, Audrey experience what all sports equipment did. She cried out when her back skidded along the cement, feeling her fur burn off her skin. As she rolled over, Audrey winced; the entire length of her backside felt like it was on fire and felt her raw skin tingle. God, it felt like sharpened pins and needles were being raked through her flesh! Audrey wasn't even aware she was crying; her face was soaked.

_Audrey was tending to the small garden out front, her sun bonnet, which was really Edna's, was large and floppy, ridiculous looking, but it covered her in a cooling shade from the sun's beams. _

"_Mama, look what I picked for you!"_

_Audrey looked over her shoulder and saw the waddling form of a white with an orange patch kitten, eyes wide with that limitless bottom of affection and excitement. Clasped in a tiny fist was a bloody red rose. The mother felt her heart seized up a bit when she saw the thorns prick her baby, but she put on a smile._

_The kitten almost fell over his feet as he ran to her. Much to Audrey's relief though he didn't and stood in front of her, panting but smiling wider than the chasseur cat from Alice in Wonderland. He extended his hand, the one with the rose, to her._

_Audrey took it, paying no attention to the thorns. "My polite little man…you will be the desire of all the females."_

Audrey started scampering away in desperation. If someone were to kneel to her level, they would have heard the name Gordon whispered. The Monster was upon her in three easy steps. His hand shot out and he pulled Audrey along her stomach until she lay just under him.

Audrey hissed at her attacker and when the Monster wrapped one large hand around her swan neck, closing off her air way, she unsheathed one hand's claws and dug them into his hand around her neck as deep as she could go. Her head smacked the ground and she coughed as the air galloped back into her lungs when her neck was released. Her hands rubbed tenderly at her sore neck. Her ears barely registered the Monster's cursing.

"You little bitch!" his ugly voice, uglier when it snarled. Audrey screamed when something cold sliced across her middle from up and down.

Audrey's voice cracked as she forgot about stuffing her crying down. She scooted back, which proved hard to do when she had to keep her arms around her middle. Looking down, she saw her brown fur dampened with dark red, her senses overwhelmed with the fresh scent of it. She didn't have time to evaluate the damage because the Monster had taken her by her cursed longer than average tail and once more lifted her up.

Even at an upside angel, the Monster's face was hideous. It didn't help that his muzzle was distorted with wrath and vindictive glowers. However, his smile slithered back and, taking his own dagger claws, proceeded to slice down Audrey's middle. Only this time, he took his time in doing so.

Audrey's miserable screams weren't loud enough to the Monster's liking though.

The smile lengthened. "Sing that pretty voice of yours _Audrey_. I want you to sing your _heart_ out."

Audrey fell back down to earth. She lay out on her back, her eyes staring up at the diminishing sunlight. She vaguely felt the Monster crouch beside her; she could no longer feel her stomach being diced by those hooked nails for her nerves there had gone numb.

Audrey just concentrated on the sunset. She always did like the pastel blending of the oranges, hot pinks, and reds.

_Audrey climbed the trunk of the tree in their massive back yard. Her legs dangled over the side as she sat out on the farther end of the branch, the one that broke the longest away from the whole of the tree. Her dark, but warm eyes took in the setting sun, dying the grass yellowish green and stretched the shadows around the bases of everything until they looked unrecognizable in its descent. _

_Someone's efforts and struggling breaths tore her gaze away. Audrey looked over and saw her youngest inching himself up little by little. Audrey smiled, marveling at her son's determined efforts. She crawled over, reached down, and took him by the scruff of his neck. Pulling him up, Audrey guided him out on the branch and resumed her spot, placing him next to her._

_The grey kitten looked back between his mother and the view of the twilight back lawn before asking, "What're we looking at Mama?"_

"_I like coming up here," Audrey said, eyes never leaving the view, "especially when it's at this time of day. The colors give everything a softer look…you know?" _

_The kitten wasn't, but he smiled anyway. "I like pretty."_

_Audrey looked down at her son, smiling herself. "I do too. I prefer it to the darker half."_

_\ _Audrey's eyes spilled over, but she was too weak now to wipe them dry.

She hated the dark half; she really did.

The Monster realized that slicing open Audrey's middle had become useless as she no longer strife with the pain of it. He eyed the crying, weakened feline for a minute before he got a horrifyingly terrible idea. 

Leaning over her, he whispered, "Is your heart giving you pain dearest Audrey?"

Audrey's dulling eyes looked at him and despite their dying life she still had a kindle of incomprehensible hate.

The Monster smiled, but there was no humanity in it. "Then let me eased your pain."

Audrey didn't answer; she had lost too much strength and energy to do so. She rolled her head the other way and closed her eyes. Behind her eyelids she saw her youngest boy smiling his innocent smiles up at her, even when he didn't understand what she was saying sometimes.

"Waffle…" she whispered almost too quietly.

The Monster tore into her chest, breaking her sternum and ribs open, his own ears flicking back when Audrey screamed her baby's name one last time. There was a bone crushing snap, a gurgling choke, a kick, and then nothing.

Retch pulled away, jowls bloodied and burgundy drops going plop on the asphalt beneath him and the feline. In one hand, he held a stilled heart, its tendons still hanging from it, but pulled messily from its actual hostess.

Retch stared down at the dead she cat. Her eyes weren't open, much to his disappointment. She had such lovely eyes. Her slender physic was ruined, the gashes crossing one another so much that it looked like one wound all together. The gaping hole in her chest where he pulled her heart through wasn't better off.

What Retch liked the most though was how Audrey's life formed a ruddy halo around her, seeming to branch off into nowhere. Despite the hell she was given to her body, she still had retained her beauty. Her expression was at blissful peace so figure that out if you will.

Retch smiled down at Audrey, teeth red and sharp. Taking it up, he opened his jaws and began his devour of an angel's heart.

As well as devouring all the love that it held…


End file.
